Blowjobs & Screaming Orgasms
by Luna Luce
Summary: Bella is a bartender. Jasper is a tattooed, pierced, small business owner. What happens when two worlds collide? A/H,OOC,OC. A Collab. with Kim Rathbone & fallgoddess


**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. I just use them for my own pervy pleasure.**

**A/N: The drink names that I use are real drinks I didn't make them up. Bella is very OOC.**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**This is a collab with LunarEclipse1, Fallgoddess and Kim Rathbone. It will be posted on all profiles.**

* * *

><p>It was balmy outside and the mass of bodies inside the club even with the air made it muggy. The clothes were sticking to her body as she watched the late night clubbers sway to the hypnotic beat. It was a busy night for her as she managed the bar with her best friends Leah and Karen.<p>

She fixed drink after drink. Got hit on by every guy and a few girls that came up to the bar. But the worst was yet to come. Some asshole has just booked a VIP private room for his entourage and he had specifically asked for her to handle the bar. Great, just what she needed was some shallow, egotistic, vain, rich bastard and his buddies to serve all night. If you met one rich bastard you've met them all.

They all thought that if you bought out a private room than whatever was in it belong to them, including the fucking bartender. She couldn't count on one hand of how many fuckers she had to put in place. The worse as of yet was some snot nose rich mama's boy named Michael Newton or Big Mike as he like to be called. He was freshly drafted into the NFL and he thought he was hot shit, well that's until he met her.

Nothing like a volt of electricity to the balls to bring a jock head like him to their knees. Of course her boss Eleazer didn't appreciate her doing bodily harm to his VIP star. Well that was before he heard what the fucker tried to do. Eleazer threw creepy Mike out of the club, slapping him with a 5 year ban from the club.

Looking behind her at the clock on the wall and she saw that she had 15 minutes to make her way across the crowded dance floor and up the stairs to the Midnight room. She looked over to Kar and gave her a quick head tilt to the stairs, indicating that she was heading to VIP rooms. Kar quickly waved her away with a flick of her hand.

She moved from behind the bar quickly passing two of the best waitresses in the club. She nodded to Mandy before stopping beside Kim.

"Hey Kim!" She yelled over the loud music that surrounded them. "You want to help me hold down the VIP Midnight room tonight?"

Kim gave her a amused look as she looked up the stairs before looking at her once again. "What's wrong Bella you feeling taser happy tonight?"

Everyone knew by now that Bella was quick to anger when some annoying guy wouldn't take no for an answer. That's usually when she threatened them with bodily harm, or in Mike's case shocked the shit out of them with her taser pen.

"Maybe just a little bit. That's why I need one of my wing girls to keep me from getting the club slapped with a lawsuit. Not to mention whoever the fucker is that bought the Midnight room tonight asked for me personally."

Kim laughed. "He must not know your reputation or he does and he's masochist."

Bella scowled at Kim's words. "Fuck you Kim." She said with a smile gracing her full lips. "So are you helping or not?"

Kim smirked before replying. "Sure I'll help, but I get off in about an hour. Maybe you should ask Lauren to take over for me in a hour."

Bella turned and shot a murderous glare at the bleach blonde in question standing over at a table full of guys. Probably flirting shamelessly with some guy who's too stupid to notice a preying mantis in human form. She snickered at her thought before turning back to Kim.

"Fuck no, I'm not asking the gold digger in training. I said I needed help not someone who's going to cause me more problems. I should be fine for the hour I have left after you leave, by then Eleazer will have to find someone to take over. He'll probably have Misty or Kar take over for me. For the love of me, I still don't see why he doesn't let Leah take over for me?"

Kim snickered as they started walking toward the stairs, while nudging people out of the way or in Bella's case elbowing them out of the way.

"Perhaps his reason is because they already have to deal with one bitch he doesn't want to burden them with another."

Bella stopped a few feet from the Midnight room door and gaped at Kim before shutting her mouth with an audible click. "Screw you Kim."

Kim shook her head and laughed. "Sorry Bells, but only Jackson gets to screw me."

Bella just smiled and shook her head at Kim. Honestly only Kim would say something like that. Bella didn't blame her for mentioning her boyfriend Jackson. He was every woman's wet dream of a southern boy. Shaking her head at her friend once again she knocked on the door. It was opened immediately by a guy who looked like he could bench press a damn car. I mean the guy was ripped. He chuckled as Bella and Kim continued to gape at him.

"Well ladies are you going to enter, or are just stand there and stare at me all day. I mean I know I'm something to behold but the staring is kind of unnerving."

Bella looked him up and down trying to calculate. If needed. How many shocks it will take to bring him down. She looked back up into his smiling face and his light brown eyes. She smirked before winking at him.

"Sorry for staring Manbear, it's just your so freaking huge." There was a round of laughter behind him and a chorus of _'that's what she said'. _She rolled her eyes at their immature words. Manbear was smirking at her.

"Well beautiful I'll take that as a compliment. Even though they all say I'm huge at one point of the night." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever Manbear, you won't be hearing that again from me tonight. Anyway I'm the bartender for tonight and this is my partner in crime for a while. Names are Bella and Kim. Not hot lips, Belle, Ki, sweet ass, sugar tits or any other nicknames you can think of tonight. Just stick to Bella and Kim and we'll get along just fine. If you don't well you'll get to meet my friend Elecktra."

Kim snickered beside her at her taser's name. His eyes widened as he took in Bella's face to see if she was joking. Seeing her serious expression, he raised his hands in surrender. He opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by the most panty soaking southern drawl Bella had ever heard.

"What the hell Em. Stop harassing the beautiful ladies and let them in the room."

Manbear or Em as the sexy voice called him laughed and moved aside. Bella and Kim took in the smokey room. It was filled with beautiful women and men who were laughing and dancing to the low beat of the song the DJ in the room was playing.

The door closed behind them drowning out the sounds of the techno music that was playing downstairs. The small crowd that was on the small dance floor parted and the couch that lined the back was in view. There sat the most beautiful men Bella and Kim had ever seen.

Kim leaned in to Bella and whispered. "Bells I think I died and went to heaven." Bella nodded in agreement as they continued to stare. Kim giggled before whispering again. "Fuck me they're hot. Makes me wish I wasn't in a committed relationship with Jackson."

Bella laughed. "Yeah right Kim. As if you would give Jackson up for a night with some eye candy."

Kim looked at the men with a dreamy expression. "Yeah you're right I wouldn't, but I can look and perhaps touch if they let me." She smiled. "Ooh yeah touch would be nice especially if one of the blondes let me touch."

Bella shook her head at Kim and led her over to the bar as Kim craned her neck to keep a look at the men. Bella got everything ready as Kim moved around her to get the drink tray and her tablet. She stopped beside Bella to let her know she was going to work the small crowd.

"Bells I'm going to see if anyone wants a drink as I work my way back to my angels. See ya in a few."

Bella nodded her head and waved her off. She was moving to the beat as she made sure the beer taps were working properly so she didn't notice him until she looked up. Nearly dropping the glasses she was holding she fixed the surprise look on her face to neutral.

"Holy... you damn near gave me a heart attack sneaking up on me."

He chuckled. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we Bella? If that happened the world would be missing a beautiful angel."

Figuring that Manbear must have told him her name. Bella shrugged and blushed before laughing. "Yeah right. I bet you say that to all the girls."

He laughed and shook his head. His beautiful forest green eyes seemed brighter when he laughed. "No Bella, I only tell the ones who deserve it, so far it's only been you."

She laughed and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Somehow I don't believe that. You look like a regular Casanova."

He put on a mock look of hurt while clutching his chest. "Be still my beating heart. You wound me Bella. How could such a beautiful woman hurt a man so much by saying his words weren't true. You've crushed my heart beautiful."

'_Well I guess it won't be bad working the VIP tonight after all' _she thought as she laughed. "Whatever Casanova. So what can I get for you?"

He smiled. "Name is Edward beautiful, and as for what you can get me. Well how about your number?" Bella shot him a mock glare. "No. Well how about 7 Heineken's."

She gave a short nod. "Tap or bottle?"

"Bottle."

She turned and grabbed the bottles. Turning back she handed him three while holding the other four. She scanned the room for Kim and spotted her standing at a table full of women tapping her foot. Shit she was going to be a while it seems. Sighing she moved around to the other side of the bar. Gesturing with a head nod for Edward to lead the way.

They moved through the crowd to the back to the table surrounded by laughter. There was three additions to the group of men. These ladies were beautiful. The two blonde beauties were attached to the sides of two of the men. Bella only recognized Em as one of the guys. The voluptuous blond by his side eyed Bella with deep blue eyes.

The second blonde beauty who had enormous breasts and bright light green eyes, giggled at the sandy blond hair guy who was whispering something into her ear. The third beauty was attached to another one of the blonde guys. Her caramel colored hair framed her face as she smiled at her making her hazel eyes crinkle at the corner. Em looked up from were he was staring at his beautiful blondes tits.

"Bella! I see you've decided to grace us with your beautiful presence."

The blonde by his side rolled her eyes the same time Bella did. Bella sighed. "Yes Manbear, I couldn't resist being away from your manliness, so I've come to bask in all it's glory. Please say that you will grant me my only wish and let me stay?" She replied with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

The blonde beside him snickered as everyone else laughed around them. Em pouted as he looked at Bella.

"Oh har har Bella. No need to get sarcastic. Anyway, how come you get to give me a nickname, but I can't give you one?"

She rolled her eyes as she sat the beers down. She reached in the pouch of the small black half apron she was wearing and grabbed her bottle opener and popped the bottles open. She jerked her thumb to the door on the other side of the room as she finished her task.

"You remember the doors you passed through downstairs. Well Manbear once you enter them you enter my world. And once your in Bella's world what I say is law. I said you couldn't give me and my partner in crime nicknames, not that I couldn't give you nicknames. What, you don't like my nickname for you?" She poked her bottom lip out at him making it tremble a little for effect.

Em looked at her face and smiled. "Naw it's cool Bella." He looked around at his group before snapping his head back to Bella. "Shit, Bella how rude of me. I'm hogging all your time and I haven't even introduce you to my friends. I see you already met Eddie here." He pointed to Edward who was glaring at him and mumbling that his name was Edward not fucking Eddie. Bella laughed at Edward.

"Aw Casanova you don't like the shortened version of your name I take it." She smiled at his surprised look at her hearing him, before he smirked at her.

"Bella you can call me anything you want as long as you keep talking to me."

She laughed. "Oh Casanova you're catching me on a good night otherwise your name for the night might have been jackass." He raised his eyebrow and she smirked. "Not that you can't still earn jackass as a nickname, the night is still young."

Em cleared his throat to get their attention. "Should we leave you two alone. Not that the two of you aren't entertaining but I'd like finish the introductions. As I'm sure Bella has to get back to the bar."

Bella shook her head. "No Em, we don't need to be alone. Besides Edward here said I was an angel, and as far as I know us angels don't associate with mere mortals. So please continue Em."

Everyone stifled their laughter at the crestfallen look that came across Edward's face. Em looked at her and smiled showing off the dimple in his right cheek.

"As you wish Bella. Well let's see to my right is my beautiful girlfriend Rosalie." Rosalie gave Bella a million dollar smile and a wink. "To my left is my frat brother who happens to be my cousin as well, Felix." Bella's eyes widened. Holy shit he was just as big as Em, massive sizes must run in the family. "Next to Felix is our frat brother Demetri." Demetri glanced up from his phone and smiled. His wavy black hair falling in his face, shadowing his smouldering dark brown eyes.

"Okay you see the handsy blonde couple next to Rose. The chick who's tits look like they are suffocating in her shirt...ow shit Rose that hurt. Anyway the blond floatation device ...ow fuck Rose stop hitting me, that's called domestic violence." Bella shook her head as Rose hit Em again, the blond he was describing was giggling while her male counterpart was looking at Em smirking. Em rubbed the back of his while grumbling about Rose having some S&M tendencies.

"Where was I...oh yes the blonde who's not abusive to her boyfriend is Charlotte. The goofy looking fucker next to her is her boyfriend and the brother of the guy who booked this room. His name is Peter or Peen as we like to call him, he answers to both." Em said while laughing.

Peter growled at Em before smiling at Bella. "Don't believe him Kitten..." Bella glared at him and he stumbled over his words. "I mean Bella. He says everyone calls me that, but it's just him. Honestly between you and I, I think he's jealous. Must have seen the size of my peen and knew he could never measure up."

With that everyone busted out laughing, even Em laughed. But as Bella laughed she was also contemplating on Peter's voice. It sounded just like sexy southern drawl she heard earlier, yet so different. It was lighter and had an air of mischief to it's tone. While the voice from earlier southern drawl was deeper, more sensual like a crass edge with a sense of mystery. She smirked at Peter as she shook the thoughts of the voice from earlier away.

"Aw, but Peter haven't you heard it's not the size of the boat, but the motion in the ocean?"

The women giggled at that, while the men all scoffed at her. Peter quirked his brow. "Yeah Bella I've heard, but a speed boat makes more waves than a row boat." Peter replied and the guys laughed and high fived each other as the women rolled their eyes.

Bella shook her head and smirked. "This may be true Peter, but everyone knows that speed boats are known for speed but they can run out of gas at the worst time. While a row boat may take a while to get there, it gets you there just the same and sometimes it's a more satisfying ride." The women were nodding their heads and smirking at the guys. While the men were looking at Bella all wearing the same identical shocked face. Em was the first to recover as he let out a booming laugh.

"Well I'd be damned Bella. No one has ever went toe to toe with Peter before and come out on top. Well unless you count Char, but that's a completely different type of _on top_." He waggled his brows before ducking just in time before Rose's lethal hand made contact.

"Anyway Bella let me finish introducing you to the rest of the entourage. To the left of Char and Peter is Char's cousin Carlisle and his girlfriend Esme." Carlisle's icy blue eyes seem to light up when he gave Bella a quick smile before letting his eyes fall once again on Esme. "And last but not least the fucker who rented out this VIP room and my best fucking friend, Jasper."

Bella thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she took in this sexy fallen angel sitting there. His wavy honey blonde hair falling into his eyes before he pushed it back out of the way. She could see a hint of black ink peeking out from under his rolled up sleeves just above his elbow.

He looked up at her as he stretched his legs that were encased in black jeans. His full pouty lips curving up into a lopsided smile giving her just a hint of his dimples. His blue-green eyes seem to darken as he looked at her. Her eyes darted down toward his lips when she saw a sliver of his pink tongue grazed over them before disappearing once again hidden behind a smirk.

"Fuck me." Bella said under her breath.

His brow raised slightly as if he had heard her words. Which was impossible, right?

"What was that Darlin'?"

Bella felt a light shiver run down her spine at the sound of his voice. He sounded even better now that she was in front of him and the way he said Darlin'. Bella shuddered _'he can call me whatever he wants as long as he keeps talking, fuck now I sound like Casanova.'_

"Nothing. I didn't say a word Angel Lips." He smirked while everyone else laughed. Bella groaned. Sometimes she wished that she had a damn filter for the shit she says.

"Angel Lips, Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

Bella smirked she knew he wanted a explanation, but how could she explain to him that he had the most perfect lips she had seen on a man. So lickable, juicy, such tempting lips that it should be a sin. They were fucking heavenly and she could admit to herself that she was jealous of his tongue. No, she couldn't say anything like that to him. So Bella was going to do what she does best she was going to give a answer that satisfies her and change the subject.

"Yep, Angel Lips is your nickname for the night. Anyway, ladies will you like something to drink?"

The girls scrunched up their faces as they thought of what to drink. After thirty seconds they sighed and looked up at Bella. "So what are the best drinks Bella?" Rose asked.

Bella looked at the guys before looking at the three ladies again. A mischievous smile gracing her face. "Why Rose I thought you would never ask. Let's see there's: Pink Panties, Apple Pucker Mother Fucker, A Southern Screw, Cock Tease, G-Spot, S&M, Leg Opener, Nymphomaniac, Quick Fuck, Slow Screw..." Bella said a few more drinks and she had to keep from laughing as their eyes slowly widened. "But my favorites are Blowjobs and Screaming Orgasms. So what will-" She was cut off by Jasper's drawl once again.

"Is that something you're offering Darlin'?"

'_Fuck yes I'm offering' _she thought. "I don't know Angel Lips the night is still young." She gave him a wink, before returning her attention to the ladies. Rose was looking at her with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Tell you what Bella how about you bring three of those Blowjobs and-" Rose shot a quick look at Em. "A Cock Tease for me as well." Em's face fell at her words. Bella bit her lip trying to stifle the laughter that was dying to spill out, Em of course saw her trying to fight back her laughter.

"I can't believe you would laugh at my pain Bella. It may be a drink, but I just know that's code for no sex tonight."

Bella let a giggle escape her lips. "Well Manbear I guess you did something she didn't approve of. I suggest you get reacquainted with lefty and righty because that's probably the only loving you'll get tonight. There's nothing wrong with a little self-loving, at least you know you won't get rejected."

Em nodded his head while the rest of the group laughed. Bella repeated the drinks, telling the ladies that her friend would bringing the drinks back. They were a little disappointed that she would not be coming back but they understood she had to be at the bar. Bella gave a quick nod and wink before heading back to the bar. She felt as if somebody was watching her, looking over her shoulder she caught Jasper staring. She shivered as he looked her up and down once more and licked his lips. Fuck, what she wouldn't give to climb on top of him, better yet let that tongue slide over something else other than his lips.

She turned back and looked at the bar and saw Kim standing there with her arms crossed. She quickened her steps until she was standing directly in front of Kim with a shit eating grin on her face. Kim was giving her a glare.

"So Bella while you were getting to know my angels, I spent the last ten minutes dealing with indecisive bitches. Fucking girls couldn't make up their minds. Anyway I've got the order from the bitch brigade. I need four Sexy Bitches, one Deep Throat, two Slow Screws, and one Liquid Sex."

Bella set to work and fixed the eight drinks for the bitch brigade before making the drinks for Rose and the other two ladies in the back. She made sure to put a note stating how you should drink the blowjob shots. Laughing she sent Kim with drinks and the note before tending to the rest of the guests.

The party was dying down as people began to leave. Some how Eleazer talked her into staying a little longer. Not having anything else to do she accepted. Figuring that a little extra money wouldn't hurt. Now she was wishing that Kim could have stayed longer.

She was bored. She watched Em and Rose leave about 5 minutes ago. He was whispering in her ear as they passed, he gave Bella a wink as Rose waved. Felix and Demetri were next, both of them on their phones as they waved bye before disappearing out the door. Next was Edward, Peter, and Charlotte. Edward once again tried to get her number and once again she told him no.

Peter and Charlotte asked her if she was up for a menage-a-trois, she quickly shot them down stating that they might be too much for her to handle. One by one she watched them leave. She had started to clean tables and glasses after Peter and Charlotte left. She was wiping down the bar when she looked up the place was deserted.

The DJ had packed up and left, he must have hit the button to switch the speakers to filter the music from downstairs. She was a little upset that Angel Lips had left without her saying goodbye. She shook and rolled her hips to the beat as she continued to clean the bar and check the bottles to see how much alcohol was left.

She got the feeling that she was being watched she turned around and there he was, her Angel Lips leaning against door. He pushed off the door and walked toward her. He licked his lips when he stood in front of her and this time she saw a hint of silver. How the hell did she miss that his tongue was pierced! She diverted her eyes from his mouth to his eyes.

"I thought you had left..."

She was caught off guard by the sudden feel of his lips against hers. His lips were soft and warm molding perfectly to hers. Her hands reaching up to tug gently at his hair. His lips parted against hers, and she felt his tongue swipe across her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue swirled, the small silver ball feeling somewhat cooler on the warmness of the roof of her mouth.

She felt his hands rubbing along her back, setting off fiery tingles down her spine. He nudged her legs apart forcing her to lean slightly against the bar. He moved his mouth so that she could get a breath of air. His tongue darted out to taste the flesh along her collarbone. He licked a path up to her ear before blowing gently against her now overheated skin, causing her to shiver against his lips.

His hands moved over her jean clad ass giving it a squeeze before cupping just underneath. He lifted her svelte form effortlessly. She removed her hands from his hair and placing them on his broad shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He bucked against her letting her feel how much he was enjoying the sudden close proximity. She moaned and rocked her hips forward trying to gain access to that sweet friction once again. He groaned as he captured her lips again.

Her fingertips danced along his shoulder blades and down his back before swiftly tugging his shirt free as she slipped her fingers underneath. Her hands moved along the muscles of his back, retreating again when she brushed against his shoulders. She moved her hands back to his chest.

Nipping at his lips she moved her head slightly back as she deftly undid the buttons to his shirt. Removing his shirt, she ran fingers over the black ink she had been dying to see all night. It was lyrics that she had never heard of before.

She read over them quickly. _Lost in all direction, found myself with a guitar. Fell in love with a girl named music. She said listen to the plucking your fingers making. Let the beat of your heart guide your way home my little lost soul._ She smiled at the lyrics, kissing them gently.

She moved her hands to his belt buckle just as she felt his rough fingers run around her belly button before popping the button of her jeans open. His nimble fingers unzipping her jeans before tugging them free just as she pushed his slightly down. His fingers snaking their way inside her lacy green panties. He ran his fingers along the edge and down the side just barely grazing her soaking wet lips.

"God Jasper... Please." She pleaded with him.

"Please what Darlin'? Tell me what you want." His husky voice growled in her ear.

"Touch me damn it!" He ripped her panties right off her and plunged his fingers into her dripping core. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her and she was getting close. He stopped right before she reached her climax. She growled. "Why the hell are you stopping?"

He gave her smirk. "Shhh Darlin' I wanna try something. That is if you'll let me?" He raised a brow and licked his lips letting that silver ball slip between them. She moaned wishing that little ball was on a certain part of her body at the moment.

"I have plans for us and the night is still young. Grab a bottle of Patron for me and lie that beautiful ass on the bar for me." She did as he asked. Slipping from his grasp and walking behind the bar for the bottle of Patron. She handed it to him and jumped up on the bar. "Uh-uh lie down Darlin'. Let your legs hang on either side of the bar so I can see all of you."

He opened the bottle he dripped it on her nipple and down between the valley of her breasts. He then filled her bellybutton with the tequila. "Now hold still while I have a drink." She did as he asked her.

He started at her nipples and licked and sucked the liquor off her. He then ran his tongue and that wonderful sliver ball down her stomach to her bellybutton. He licked all around it then he stuck his tongue into her belly and sucked the tequila out of it.

She went to get up but he put his hand on her stomach to hold her down. "I'm not done yet." He looked at her with a smirk. Her body spread out before him like a buffet, skin flushed beautifully as she bit her lip. He looked at the rosy pink lips that sat between her parted thighs. "What a pretty little pussy you have there Darlin'." He said before licking his lips once again. He then grabbed the bottle of Patron and filled her belly button again. Then he overflowed it and and let it run down to her soaking wet core. He poured more over her lips. He started at her bellybutton and sucked and licked his way down to her core.

When he got to her clit he sucked and licked it and she was moaning under his tongue ministrations. He moved down from her clit and sucked and licked her lips. He ran his tongue down to her entrance and started to fuck her with his tongue. She could feel that little sliver ball running around her clit and she was in heaven. She started to get close again and she was moaning his name.

"Jasper... please... oh god... love that ring.."

"Do you now Darlin'?" He chuckled at her. "Are you getting close again baby? I can tell you are."

"Yes... Jasper please." He moved his tongue up to her clit and started to flick it with his ring. He then plunged two fingers into her core and started to thrust them hard and deep, curling them to hit that sweet spot making her body quiver harder.

"Cum Bella. Cum now." She did just as he asked and came all over his hand. Her walls continuously clamping down on his fingers as she started to come down from her orgasm. She was panting hard as she tried to catch her breath.

"Damn Jasper..." She climbed off the bar and walked behind it. She came back around with a glass of ice and a can of whipped cream.

"Um. Darlin' what is that for?"

"I wanna try something new too." She smirked at him and dropped to her knees in front of him. She grabbed the can and opened it. She then covered his cock with whipped cream and started to lick it off in long, slow strokes. She kept going back and forth, up and down so slowly it was almost painful.

"Oh God Darlin'. You are going to be the death of me. Oh yeah. Keep licking my cock like a lolly pop."

"Oh I plan on it Jasper." She said breathy licking back up his rock hard cock making sure she got all of the whip cream. When it was all clean she grabbed an ice cube from the cup and popped in into her mouth. She then ran her now cold tongue along his cock. She then put the ice between and her teeth and ran it up and down his slit causing him to shiver in delight.

"Oh God Baby. If you keep that up I won't be able to pound into you like I have been wanting to do all night. I can't wait to sink into your hot, wet pussy." He groaned the last word as she slid the ice back up his slit.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, so there you go the first chapter. Did you like? Please show us some love and review.<strong>


End file.
